


When You're Gone | Little Mac x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Punch-Out!!, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Avril Lavigne - Freeform, Breakup, F/M, Feels, Phone Calls, Sadness, Songwriting, i love it, that damn pink sweatsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The breakup was harsh and hateful, though the feelings of love remained. But can the bond be repaired?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Gone | Little Mac x Reader |

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... You're basically Avril Lavigne in this. Kinda. Like, you're still yourself, but you're a famous singer with Avril's songs. Make sense? I dunno...

_"… and I miss you_. _I'll see you when I get home, baby."_  
  
You sniffed as the message went off again. He'd left it for you about eight months ago, but you never deleted it because it was nice to hear his voice when he wasn't home.   
  
It'd been four months since the fight. Four months since he left for the Smash tournament. Four months since you hadn't seen or heard from him. Four months since your heart split into two.   
  
It was torture.   
  
Of course, the media was all over it. Famous boxer and famous singer break up? Headline jackpot.   
  
Too bad that lucky bastard didn't have to suffer with the constant questioning. He was safe at the Smash Mansion, where no paparazzi could bother him about the breakup or anything regarding the relationship and its demise.   
  
However, you were not that lucky. Originally you were to go with him to the Mansion to support him, but after the fight that was quite obviously not happening. In fact, Mac never came back to the house you'd been sharing, which was purchased three years prior, ever since that fight.   
  
You sighed and looked to your left. His side of the bed was still perfectly made, as you didn't dare touch it and you were the only person sleeping in the large bed.   
  
You imagined him lying there next to you, looking up at you with that adoring smile he wore whenever he looked at you. Then he'd reach up and place his hand on your cheek, delicately swiping his thumb under your eye and telling you how beautiful you were before pulling you down for a sweet kiss.   
  
You opened your eyes once you realized they closed and sighed upon coming to grips with the fact that the boxer you'd fallen in love with wasn't there. He hadn't been there for so long…   
  
You hadn't heard from him, or even Doc. Occasionally there'd be updates on the radio about the tournament, but it was really just stats, nothing on the individual person's condition or anything.   
  
Had he been hurt? How was the medical treatment over there? Mac had to be getting bruises and bandages for sure. It was a fighting tournament after all.   
  
You cringed at the thought of Mac being hurt. You may not have been together anymore, but that made no difference to you. You still loved him and cared about him very much, and the prospect of that man being hurt was too much to bear.   
  
In fact, your worrying was part of the reason the fight started. He'd done one more boxing match before you were supposed to leave for the Smash Mansion, but he was fighting damn near recklessly, taking hits you knew he could have blocked just so he could get a cheap punch in.   
  
He was up against Disco Kid, and while it was a generally easy matchup for Mac, you were upset with him for how he was fighting, and so was Doc, truthfully.   
  
_"Dodge and counter, not get hit and counter!"_   
  
But, of course, Mac was used to Doc yelling at him. However, you were a different story.   
  
You didn't often yell at him, but once you returned home after that match, you let loose on him. He seemed stunned at first, but he quickly recovered, angrily.   
  
You yelled how reckless he was. He responded with how he still won, and was still WVBA champ. You countered with how a concussion makes a championship worthless.   
  
It went on and on for hours. It started off with the reckless fighting, and then the amount of training he did, to which he responded with all the time you spent rehearsing and on tour, only for you to follow up with how there needed to be stable income, which really pissed off the Bruiser from the Bronx…   
  
_"'Stable income?' The fuck you tryin' to say?!"_   
  
It was a very volatile fight. There were a few holes in the walls and a couple of broken lamps by the end of it. After he packed a duffel bag of clothes and stormed out, both of your throats were sore and voices raw.   
  
That was the last you saw of him.   
  
You wished you could take it all back. You wished you could reverse everything, especially the things that you said just to hurt him. You were angry with him, but that didn't mean you had the right to try and hurt him. And the same went vice versa.   
  
He didn't mean some of those shitty things he said, right? Like how he preferred hearing your rival sing over you. He didn't mean that… There was no way he did. He would always ask you to sing, be it during a shower, or when making dinner, or just at any random interval.   
  
There was no possible way Mac meant it. You refused to believe it.   
  
You wiped away a stray tear and pulled out your notebook from your side table and played Mac's message again, pouring your heart out onto that paper in the best way you knew how.   
  
By writing a song.   
  
xXx   
  
Mac wiped a hand down his face. It'd been a long day, and he was ready to just lay down and do absolutely nothing .   
  
He'd hurt his neck while smashing, but he continued to fight as it wasn't anything serious. He'd be perfectly fine in no time, but he couldn't help but feel the stab of depression he felt.   
  
He missed you.   
  
Normally when he had a crick in his neck he'd just pout and complain to you until you gave him one of your mind-blowing massages. Of course, he couldn't do that anymore. Not after that fiery breakup.   
  
"What's wrong, Mac?" Samus asked as she approached him, her long blonde hair in her trademark ponytail, only this time she was wearing jeans and a tank top instead of her blue zero suit.   
  
"I think the list of what isn't wrong is shorter."   
  
She snorted and sat down across from him on the armchair that'd been unofficially labeled as hers since the beginning of Smash.   
  
"Well, Doug is in the shower, so you've got some time to talk before we go out. So spill it."   
  
The little boxer sighed and rubbed his temples, "My neck hurts."   
  
The bounty huntress blinked, ultimately unimpressed. "Your neck hurts." She repeated as a statement.   
  
"Yes. My neck hurts."   
  
"So fix it. You're a boxer; you've been hit with much worse. Literally."   
  
He sighed, "That's not the real problem. I don't have a girlfriend anymore to help me with it."   
  
Samus leaned her head back against the chair and looked up at the ceiling. So _that_ was the problem. It wasn't that it was his neck was hurting. It was his heart.   
  
"Then get her back."   
  
He shook his head, his lips in a bit of a pout as the bittersweet memories he had of your relationship began to cross his mind.   
  
"After that breakup, hell no. I scared the hell out of her. Shit," he puffed out a humorless laugh, "scared the hell out of myself too."   
  
"Did you hit her?"   
  
"Oh hell no. No matter what, I'd never hit my girl. I'd never hit any girl. I could never look at myself again if I did that."   
  
"Mac." Samus said sincerely, "You _beat the shit_ out of Zelda today."   
  
He looked at her with a glare, "That's different. You don't even really feel pain here. At least, not enough for anything to be serious. Otherwise my guts would've been on the floor of Final Destination after that first Charge Shot you hit me with."   
  
She smirked, "Can't say I'd miss you."   
  
As Mac flipped her the bird, she laughed lightly and took on a more serious tone.   
  
"But seriously. What'd you do?"   
  
"I punched the wall a few times. Broke a couple lamps. Yelled."   
  
"Were all your fights like that?"   
  
Mac snorted, "What fights? We never fought. We cared about each other too much. I still care about her…"   
  
"Call her up. Talk to her. Doesn't have to be a "let's get back together" call. Just ask how she's doing."   
  
He shook his head, "I doubt she'll even answer me."   
  
Samus shrugged and stood, moving to leave the communal living room as she saw her longtime boyfriend standing the the doorway, "You won't know until you try, Mac."   
  
xXx   
  
Mac was sitting on the soft bed he'd been supplied with upon coming to the mansion. He'd just gotten out of the shower and was currently holding his phone in his hands, staring down at it.   
  
In truth, he hadn't used it much since arriving to the mansion. Hell, he hadn't even turned it back on since he left home. Only reason he ever really used it was to look something up on the Internet, to take a picture, or to call/text you.   
  
And he was about to use it for the last reason. If he could get his fingers to unlock the damn thing and call you, that is.   
  
He took a deep breath and turned on the screen, looking at the wallpaper. He immediately felt like he'd been socked in the gut by Sandman.   
  
It was of you and him. You had his phone and held it up at a high angle, Mac in the background with a smile on his face. Your smile was wide and bright, and he remembered that day clearly.   
  
It was rainy out, so you two were confined in the house, more specifically your bedroom. It was a lazy day, full of Netflix and food, not to mention laughs and even some sexy times.   
  
Those days were so long ago…   
  
He unlocked it and opened his contact list, his thumb hovering over the call button.   
  
Was he ready to do this? Would it help? He somehow doubted it, but he nevertheless held the bounty huntress's words in his mind and tapped the little phone icon.   
  
It rang four times, and just as he was about to take it as a sign that this was a bad idea and hang up, there was an answer.   
  
_"Hello?"_   
  
Goosebumps littered his body as he heard your voice again.   
  
"Uh… Hi."   
  
It was silent for a moment.   
  
_"Mac?"_   
  
"Yeah," He said a bit breathlessly, "It's me."   
  
_"Oh… Um…_ "   
  
"How are you?" He blurted out suddenly.   
  
_"I'm… I'm fine. How are you? How's Doc?"_   
  
"He's fine. And I-I am too."   
  
_"That's good."_   
  
The awkward silence was terrible.   
  
Mac took a deep breath.   
  
_Here goes nothing._  
  
"(Name), I-"   
  
_"Mac-"_ You both started at the same time.   
  
"Sorry." You said in unison.   
  
"You go first." You both said, again at the same time.   
  
You each laughed softly, _"Jinx."_   
  
"I owe you a soda now."   
  
_"Yeah… You do…"_  
  
It was silent for a few moments, and you could swear your heart was about to burst out of your chest. You tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and licked your lips.   
  
_"Mac… Why did you call me?"_   
  
"Oh, um… I-I… I was talking to Samus earlier and she suggested I call you…"   
  
You weren't sure why, but your fist clenched. Was it instinct after dating a boxer for so long? Probably.   
  
_"That's nice. Listen, Mac, I'm getting ready to go out with Taylor..."_   
  
"Oh, uh, okay. Um. Bye."   
  
You hung up the phone immediately and Mac sighed. He set his phone down next to him and held his head in his hands. He ran his fingers through his wet black locks.   
  
Well, at least you answered the phone.   
  
xXx   
  
You looked at your reflection after you hung up the phone. You shook your head and willed the tears away before fixing your lipstick and heading out into your living room.   
  
"Were you talking to someone?" Taylor asked as she stood and tucked her cell phone in her purse.   
  
"Mac called me…"   
  
Taylor's face went from confusion to pity. She walked up to you and placed a hand on your shoulders, "Oh sweetie, what'd he say?"   
  
"He asked me how I was doing because this woman named Samus told him to."   
  
"Wait, he called you because this Samus chick told him to, not because he wanted to?"   
  
"Mhm." You answered almost bitterly.   
  
She made a noise of disgust and shook her head, "I thought he was better than that."   
  
"Me too…"   
  
"Come on, drinks on me tonight."   
  
xXx   
  
"So how'd it go?" Samus asked Mac as they met up at breakfast the following day.   
  
He shook his head, "I don't know. I mean, it was a little awkward at first, but then for a few moments it felt the way it used to. It felt right. But it ended so quickly…"   
  
"Think you should call her again?"   
  
"Na… She was quick to end the conversation. I think she wanted to get it over with."   
  
Samus smiled softly yet sadly, "I can't imagine the feeling, Mac. I've been with Doug for so long that I don't think that we ever could be apart. And even if we did split, if he ever called me, I'd prolong it as much as I could."   
  
Mac looked down at his orange juice, "That's because you'd miss him. She doesn't miss me. She was going out with someone named Taylor. She's probably been dating him."   
  
"You think after that relationship she'd just move on after a few months?"   
  
Mac shrugged, "She's famous. She meets so many people every day."   
  
"Then maybe this girl just isn't for you, Mac."   
  
Samus stood and walked away to go sit with Peach, Zelda, and Doug, leaving Mac by his lonesome. He sighed and stood from his spot in the dining room to his room, searching for his jumpsuit.   
  
xXx   
  
"What're you doin', son?" Mac turned to see none other than Doc, who was looking unimpressed at the state of his trainee's room.   
  
"Looking for the sweatsuit."   
  
"Haven't seen that since before we left!"   
  
"I know. I could've sworn I packed it…"   
  
"You probably left it at home then, son."   
  
Mac groaned, "Doc, I don't live there anymore. As soon as we go back home, I'm gonna have to find a new place."   
  
Doc nodded a few times before settling down onto the edge of Mac's bed.   
  
"I think you two could work it out, son. Now I know the fight was bad and you were both angry with each other, but that was a long time ago. You've had some space and time to clear your heads."   
  
Mac shook his head as he began placing his clothes back where they belonged, "She said she was going out with a dude named Taylor last night. She moved on, Doc. Now it's my turn to move on."   
  
Doc shook his head, "You two work good together, I seen it first hand. That's a relationship worth fightin' for, son. You love that woman and she loves you too."   
  
"Doc, cut the shit. She don't want me no more." Mac said, a bitter look on his face as he finished putting all his clothes away. "And you know what? I don't want her either."   
  
Doc opened his mouth to say something before closing it once more, deciding that enticing his apprentice any further wouldn't do anything beneficial. He stood up from the end of the bed.   
  
"Alright then, son. Finish cleaning up this mess and get to the gym. We've got a lot of work to do today."   
  
He left the room and left Mac by himself. The little boxer put his head in his hands and sighed shakily, all of his feelings crashing down on him.   
  
He lied. He wanted you more than anything. But now he couldn't have you. It was just too late. You'd already moved on from him.   
  
How did you move on so quickly? That was what hurt him the most. Here he'd been, sulking every night he was without you in his arms, only for you to be with this Taylor person already.   
  
Did you ever even love him?   
  
"I guess not…" He murmured, standing and grabbing his boxing gear.   
  
xXx   
  
You sat on your bed, Mac's pink jumpsuit in your arms. It still smelled like the fabric softener, and there was even the faintest hint of his cologne on it. He'd forgotten to take it with him to the mansion, and you'd found it hanging in the laundry room a few days after his departure.   
  
It'd been hanging in your closet every since, but after his call and the night out with Taylor, you couldn't let it just hang in there to collect dust. Mac loved the suit, and you knew he didn't feel right when he trained without it.   
  
You sighed and folded it up before placing it in the box. You debated on whether or not to leave a note. Would that be appropriate? What would it say? You couldn't just send it note-less   
  
You opened the side table drawer and picked up a pen and your little notebook where you wrote your songs. You flipped to a fresh page and wrote down a simple note.   
  
_Figured you'd want this. Say hi to Doc for me ._   
  
That was good, right? It was short and simple, and it wouldn't bring about any awkwardness.   
  
You placed the note into the box and closed it up, though as the last of the pink suit escaped your sight, you felt your heart break just a little more.   
  
xXx   
  
"Yo Mac, you got a package." Samus said as she filed through all the mail.   
  
He raised an eyebrow and stood up from the chair he was occupying in the large living room. She tossed it to him and he caught it, sitting back down and tearing off the tape.   
  
"What is it?" Ness asked, curious.   
  
"Guess we'll find out in a second." Mac said as opened it. He looked down at it in surprise before a big smile appeared on his face.   
  
"What is it?" Ness asked.   
  
Mac pulled out the jumpsuit and looked at Doc, "Hey Doc! It's back!"   
  
The ex-champion looked up from his chocolate bar and gave a hearty laugh, "Well I'll be damned. Better get changed son; we're puttin' that baby to work!"   
  
Mac stood up, though he was stopped by a tug on his jeans. He looked down to see Toon Link, who was holding a piece of paper in his small hands.   
  
"What's that, Toonie?" He asked, kneeling down next to him.   
  
"It fell out of the box."   
  
Mac placed the jumpsuit over his shoulder and took the note in his hand, reading it. He looked down at the floor and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before looking at the young child.   
  
"Thanks, Toonie." He mumbled before standing and moving to the gym.   
  
Doc looked at him curiously once he walked into the gym, "How'd you get it, Mac?"   
  
"(Name) sent it to me. She says hi."   
  
Doc nodded, "Alright then. Get dressed; we got a lot of work to do."   
  
xXx   
  
Mac tore off the pink suit and wiped the sweat from his brow. He removed his green boxing gloves and tied them together before tossing them over his shoulder along with the sweatsuit.   
  
"Mac!"   
  
The boxer sighed and turned around to see his trainer.   
  
"Doc, I really need to hit the showers."   
  
"I know, and ima let you go in a sec. Just do me a favor, son. Tell (Name) I said hi back."   
  
Mac nodded and turned around, trudging up to his bedroom. He tossed the items in his hands to a random spot in his bedroom and looked over at his bed, where his phone was sitting.   
  
He sighed and picked it up, unlocking it and calling you. He wiped his tired face and yawned right as you answered.   
  
_"Hello?"_  
  
"Thanks for sending the suit."   
  
He was sure you were smiling, _"You're welcome. I knew you were probably looking for it."_   
  
"I was." He turned his head from the phone and yawned again, "Doc says hi, by the way."   
  
_"How's he doing?"_   
  
"Eatin' too many fuckin' chocolate bars…" He muttered.   
  
_"Doesn't surprise me. You've already trained in it, haven't you?"_   
  
"Yeah."   
  
_"I can tell. Hit the showers and go to bed, Mac."_   
  
"'Kay." He hung up the phone without another word and tossed it onto his bed, stripping off his clothes and going to his bathroom, desperate to get clean and rest.  
  
xXx   
  
You stared at your phone. He'd never been so dismissive before. Ever.   
  
It was because of the note. Your detachment caused his. Any hope you'd had of maybe reconnecting was gone.   
  
You cursed as you felt the familiar burn in your throat as your eyes welled up with tears. You looked up at the ceiling to try and avoid the falling of the tears to no avail.   
  
The warm tears slid down your face and you held your hands over your heart. It hurt so much to hear him sound so done with you before the conversation even started.   
  
You sniffed and picked up your notebook and pen, the words just coming to you instantly.   
  
_I always needed time on my own…_   
  
xXx   
(One Month Later)   
  
Mac walked down into the communal living room. It was the last Saturday of the month, meaning a day off for the Smashers, as that was the tradition. He rose an eyebrow as he walked in, noticing how silent it was. He was positive it was never quiet in that living room.   
  
He looked around, "Uh… Why's it so quiet?"   
  
No one answered. Every single Smasher, at least, the ones who could, were either crying or looked close to it. He looked over at Samus, and then Link, and even Lucina. All had tears in their eyes.   
  
He looked around for Doc, who was looking down at his hands. He moved over to him.   
  
"Doc, what's goin' on?"   
  
Doc shook his head, "That girl really knows how to write a song that hits home."   
  
Mac furrowed his brow. "I don't follow."   
  
The trainer just shook his head and looked away from Mac. The boxer sighed and went to sit down in his usual spot, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I don't know who that singer is," he heard Zelda start off, "but she put a lot of emotion into that piece, and I admire her for that."   
  
Everyone around nodded, but Mac could only look around, confused.   
  
"Guys… What the hell did I miss?"   
  
"A really, really sad song." Samus said bluntly.   
  
"And it got all of you crying?"   
  
"It's called _When You're Gone_. It's about missing someone near and dear to your heart, Mac." Robin said.   
  
Mac could only nod.   
  
He didn't know who the song was by or what it sounded like, but he was sure he didn't want to hear it. Too many wounds would be torn back open if he heard a song that made Samus Aran cry.   
  
xXx   
  
You set the letter down in silence, stunned. It was from the Mansion, Master Hand himself to be exact, and he was requesting your presence. According to the letter, in three weeks, there'd be a gala. The Smashers would get two weeks off, and they could choose to either go home or stay at the Mansion.   
  
For whatever reason, he wanted you there to perform a few of your hit songs, along with someone named K.K. Slider and a few other people you'd never heard of.   
  
You'd be honored to do it. You really, really wanted to. But if you went, that meant facing the man you hadn't seen for a long time now.   
  
Mac.   
  
"Dammit…" You muttered.   
  
You didn't want to pass this opportunity up. You wouldn't pass this opportunity up.   
  
You picked up your pen and signed the letter, indicating you could attend the gala.   
  
"Please don't make me regret this…"   
  
xXx   
(Three Weeks Later)   
  
Mac stuffed his hands in his tux pockets as he entered the extravagant room. He was only slightly late, and only because he couldn't get that damn bow tie right. He eventually gave in and searched for Peach, who gave a lighthearted laugh and fixed him up, explaining that just about every male in the mansion needed assistance with it.   
  
He looked around at his fellow Smashers and friends, smiling as he saw them all. He gave a nod at Link, who smiled back, even though he looked (and felt) different without his trademark green hat. Doug gave a small two-finger salute to the passing boxer, and eventually he met up with Doc, who was looking nice for once in his life after his boxing days were over.   
  
"Lookin' good, son!"   
  
Mac laughed, "Thanks, Doc. For the first time in forever, you don't look so bad either."   
  
The trainer just rolled his eyes and all of the Smashers talked and mingled. There was some dancing, some slow and some not, though the two to bring tears to just about everyone's eyes were none other than the father-daughter duo, Lucina and Chrom. She and Link were quite serious, and one could easily compare it to a father-daughter dance at a wedding.   
  
Though soon enough, the special musical guests were getting ready to perform. K.K. Slider went on first, totally rocking the performance and making the Smashers feel happy and excited for their two-week break.   
  
Of course, you'd been watching the show from the back, as you were set to perform last. You laughed and smiled along, and you absolutely lost it when you saw the kids dancing with Mac. Normally the sight of him would've hurt your heart, but the scene of the kids pulling him to the dance floor and making him dance was too precious.   
  
Once everyone else's performances were over, you stood and got yourself ready as Master Hand was setting up your introduction. The music would start before he could say your name, and you'd run out, singing your hit song _Girlfriend_.  
  
You picked up your microphone and checked to make sure it was on before waiting for your cue.   
  
You smiled softly as you went through the lyrics in your head. You'd written it before you and Mac began dating, and admittedly you'd written it for him. He was dating some other chick at the time, and you were insanely jealous.   
  
So naturally you wrote a song about it, and he was yours within three months of it coming out.   
  
You came up from your trip down memory lane just as the music started. You grinned and ran out, beginning the song.   
  
_"Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend!"_   
  
Mac just about doubled over as he heard the song start. That song was special to him, and even though he knew just how obnoxious it was, he couldn't help but love it.   
  
It was basically the song that confessed your feelings for the boxer.   
  
Samus quirked an eyebrow at how Mac just suddenly shut down. She walked over to him and whispered in his ear.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"That's her…" He said back.   
  
She looked up at the stage, "That's your ex?"   
  
He nodded, "This song… She wrote it before we dated. I was dating another girl at the time…"   
  
"So this song is basically written for you?"   
  
He nodded, "Yeah…"   
  
She nodded and said nothing more, instead just looking up at you on the stage.   
  
Mac followed your every movement. It was so unreal, seeing you perform. He didn't even know you'd be there!   
  
He suddenly found himself smiling and singing along to each song. He personally loved _Here's To Never Growing Up_ and _Sk8er Boi_ the most. The crowd was rocking out to your performance, and he couldn't help but join in.   
  
But then it got silent.   
  
You caught your breath while Master Hand summoned a grand piano. You picked up the mic and walked over to it.   
  
"To end the night, we'll do a softer a song. My new song, that I've heard is quite the hit around here."   
  
You wiggled the mic into the stand on the piano and sat down. You took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd, making eye contact with Mac.   
  
His eyes wouldn't leave yours. Everyone looked to where you were staring, and every Smasher (besides the women and Doc) was confused as to why.   
  
"This song is called _When You're Gone_."  
  
It got quiet and everyone prepared themselves for the feelings the song brought.   
  
Well, except for Mac. He'd never heard the song; he didn't even know you wrote it.   
  
The piano began and you started to sing.   
  
_"I always needed time on my own._  
 _I never thought I'd need you there when I cry._  
 _And the days feel like years when I'm alone._  
 _And the bed where you lie is made up on your side._  
  
_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take._  
 _Do you see how much I need you right now?"_   
  
The boxer felt like each word that flowed out of your mouth were knives, just stabbing him and twisting the more you sang.   
  
_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._  
 _When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._  
 _When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay: I miss you."_  
  
Mac began walking toward the stage, his shiny black dress shoes slightly clicking against the hardwood floor as he did.   
  
_"I've never felt this way before._  
 _Everything that I do reminds me of you._  
 _And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor._  
 _And they smell just like you,_  
 _I love the things that you do._  
  
_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take._  
 _Do you see how much I need you right now?"_  
  
And as you repeated the chorus, a single tear fell down Mac's face. He didn't care about anything anymore. He didn't care if you were dating anyone.   
  
He was yours, and you were his.   
  
_"We were made for each other._  
 _Out here forever._  
 _I know we were, yeah, yeah._  
 _All I ever wanted was for you to know,_  
 _Everything I do, I give my heart and soul._  
 _I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah!"_   
  
Your eyes were closed by this point, and you didn't see how Mac was suddenly making his way onto the stage.   
  
_"When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you._  
 _When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too._  
 _When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it okay: I miss you."_   
  
And as the song ended, you suddenly heard those shiny black shoes on the stage. You wiped away your tears and felt as those familiar hands caressed and cupped your face before bringing you up to meet his lips with your own.   
  
Mac smiled as he heard Doc and Samus cheering from the crowd, but he didn't pull any further than an inch from your face.   
  
"Mac…" You breathed.   
  
"Shh…" He gave you another kiss, "Talk later. Kiss me now."   
  
xXx   
  
And as you were curled up together in his bedroom of the Mansion, you started talking. It was full of tears and long bouts of silence, but eventually everything was talked through.   
  
"Mac… Come back home with me." You said after a while.   
  
He turned his head with a smile, "Only if you come back here with me."   
  
You grinned and kissed him, "Deal. And Mac? You still owe me a soda."   
  
He gave you that low, guttural laugh before leaning down and giving you another sweet smooch, "Baby, I'll give you every soda in the world."


End file.
